Once in a Lifetime
by thekammydiaries
Summary: Who knew that ditching fangirling for college could lead her to something that she would never expect in her life ten years after...


_Chapter 1: And So, We Meet Again_

After a week of being absent from work because of my fever, I am finally back in action and ready to do my job. As much as I miss my annoyingly talented best friend who is now on her way back here from Los Angeles because of a certain musical audition, I couldn't help but to say that it actually felt so good to wake up without her blabbering mouth every morning for work.

I was already done and prepared when suddenly, she finally arrived. Looking exhausted yet ecstatic.

"Chanel!" I greeted her, helping her with her luggage.

"Kathleen, you won't believe what just happened!" she exclaimed as she followed me in the room.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, wait. You passed the audition?"

She grinned widely and said, "YES!"

"Ahhhhh, I'm so happy for you," I removed my heels and we both jumped for joy.

"And you'll never guess what also happened," she said.

"What?"

"I met 5 Seconds of Summer!"

My eyes widened. "You did?"

"No, I didn't. I was joking," she said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm not joking. I freaking met them and we instantly became friends. In fact, we're all in the same flight because they're going to have an interview today. So therefore, I'll be going to work with you," she said, heading to her room to change.

"Might as well eat some breakfast?" I suggested.

"Oh no, darling. I'm fine."

That's when realization hit me when I remembered that one time Cassandra, a fellow journalist, e-mailed me – saying that I should prepare some music-related questions about the comeback of a band and all that stuff. Which of course, I instantly did.

But wait, 5 Seconds of Summer are still together, aren't they?

Just in time, Chanel already went out of her room and changed her outfit in a button-down shirt, pants, and flats – which is somehow quite similar to mine. Except that I'm wearing a blazer over the button-down shirt, a skirt, and a pair stilettos.

"5 Seconds of Summer are still a band, right?" I asked. "I mean, they just released their album, right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I don't know. It's just I remembered that one time Cassie e-mailed me about preparing music-related questions about the comeback of a band – which will happen today along with a photoshoot for the next magazine issue, but I don't know what band."

"Maybe she was talking about," she stopped mid-sentence. "Let's just get you a bit of make over."

"Are you implying that I'm not that presentable today?"

"Oh no, of course not," she assured me. Me on the other hand, was still not convinced. "You know, it's better to have a comeback as if you own the moment."

"Okay?" I was confused. "But I prefer this daily no makeup makeup look of mine with a preppy touch of my outfit. Thanks though."

"Whatever floats your boat," she shrugged.

"Besides, I might get late for work though."

"Yeah, you have a point."

On our way to 4 Times Square, Chanel told me a lot of things that has happened to her in Los Angeles; like how strict the judges were and that it really was a tough competition. She actually never thought that she would be picked to play the role of Eponine in Les Miserbales and how confident everyone was. Nonetheless, she still made some friends there – which led her to being friends with 5 Seconds of Summer because one of her new found friends is a mutual.

Once we've finally arrived in the Vogue company, our chitchat still went on until Chanel received a text message from someone. When we were already outside the studio, I was about to open the door when Chanel stopped me and said, "No, it's ongoing."

I gave her a confused look and asked, "Huh? How did you say so?"

"Michael texted me," she answered. "But it's only an intro-ish part. Kind of like a guideline. Don't worry, the interview will start after the photoshoot."

How come Cassie didn't tell me any of this? Seriously, though.

"You weren't informed, were you?" Chanel asked.

I shook my head.

Then, Chanel's phone rang – signalling that a new message was sent to her.

"Okay, the photoshoot's about to start. We can come inside now."

As I closed the door after we entered, the photoshoot was already starting.

"Kathleen," Cassie greeted me. "It's nice to see you again. How's your fever?"

"Already gone now," I answered. "Thank you."

Chanel went to the conference room, where the 5SOS boys are already in right now.

"I'm sorry that I didn't inform you that much but we were divided by two groups. The first group will interview 5 Seconds of Summer for their promotion. While the second group will interview One Direction for their comeback – which is your group."

My eyes widened.

I'm gotta interview _One Direction_?

"Remember when I sent you an e-mail?" she recalled.

"Oh," I nodded. "Now, I know."

Before she left the room, she said, "Besides, we all know that you've been a fan since 2011 anyway. You deserve it."

That is, how Cassie left me hanging out of nowhere with what she just said.

Let's see... I already finished my college degree. I am now living my dream job in my dream place with my best friend. And now, after I ditched fangirling over college, several years after, I'm gotta interview the band that I grew up with during my adolescents stage and during my high school life. The band that I spent my money on just to hear them perform live on the day after I graduated in high school. My all-time favorite band. One Direction.

Unreal.

I sat on the vacant chair near the camera and I couldn't help but not to keep my eyes off of them. It has been ten years since they went on hiatus as a band after they finished their On the Road Again Tour because of the dramas and have temporary solo careers. But none of them were media-related. As a matter of fact, I haven't heard of them since then as I focused more on college. So, as you can tell, I have no idea what's going on with their lives right now.

From what I've observed, every single one of them already looked in their late 20s and early 30s. They were no longer the boyband that I used to know. They are now adults. They are now men.

"Boo!" my heart skipped a beat when Chanel shocked me. I dramatically placed my hand on my chest and gave her _the _look.

"Cassie gave me these box of doughnut and pizza that you ordered before you left for one week," she said, placing it in the table in front of us.

"Oh yes, yes," I responded. "Thanks."

"So..." she started. "Unbelievable, huh?"

I gave her a smile and nodded.

"Uhhh, I need to review this," I said, referring to the portfolio that was placed on the table.

"Okay then, take your time," she said.

Chanel's POV

Looking at it now, I couldn't help but to reminisce the very beginning of Kathleen and I's friendship. We've known each other since we were thirteen – high school sophomore year. Up until now, I still remember the day how shy she was to talk about One Direction in front of me for the first time because she thought I might get annoyed and all. But in all honesty, it was really cute to see her fangirling; and so on, back in the days, she couldn't help her mouth shut whenever she had 1D-related news to me. Especially that Haylor drama. Oh God, only if you knew how devastated she was because "I've been mentally dating Harry Styles since 2011," said thirteen year old Kathleen during recess time. And most importantly, when she went to their concert in the Philippines back then for their OTRA tour ten years ago, I was so happy for her.

Also, the memories brought me back to the day that one time she told me that she will now focus more on college and dream job and screw fangirling.

Who knew that this decision of hers would lead her to something that was once important to her.

And right now, at this very moment, she finally saw them again – but completely this time (if you know what happened to that one week drama and Zayn leaving 1D back then), and will have the interview of her lifetime that I consider as her big break.

But, that one thing that I forgot to tell her earlier is that aside from being friends with 5SOS, I became friends with 1D too. I was afraid of what her reaction might be if she would find out and all but since she's just chilling next to me while her all-time favorite band is doing a photoshoot – all of them being in one room – is okay with her... then I might spill it out. I'll just find the right time for it.

When all of a sudden, I can clearly see Mr. Styles looking at my baby girl.

I eyed Harry and gave him a defiant scowl and a possessive glare. Me and Harry suddenly had a silent non-verbal communication about how I noticed what he was doing. Then, he took a glance at her for the last time and looked back at the camera.

_"Definitely, the highlight of the concert last night was when Harry looked at me and thought I was crazy because I was singing my heart out. The second time he looked back at me, he also took a glance at the camera," sixteen year old Kathleen said to me while we were siting in the the bench. "I'm gotta tell this to my children and be like: "This is how your father and I met for the very first time. He didn't know me yet but I've known him since then. Then they'll be like: "Awwwwww!"_

I smiled at the memory.

As the photoshoot goes on, I can still see Harry looking at her from time to time. I swear, Kathleen's charm leveled up to 100%. Even her favorite band member is now crushing on her – at least that's what I think.

"Okay, I'm done now," she announced and opened her box of pizza. "You want some?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you," I smiled. I couldn't help but to ask: "How does it feel to be in the same room as One Direction?"

She was just about to take another bite when she gave me the look. She chose to answer me first and said, "Uhhmmm, it's cool. Yeah."

I gave her an unconvinced look.

She sighed and said, "Okay, to be honest, I'm kind of fangirling on the inside. Even I, myself, doesn't know any of this because they insisted me to take a rest and relax my mind and not care about work for a while after I sent Cassie my work." Then, she finally took a bite of her pizza.

"Kind of?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, kind of," she's sounding defensive now.

"Okaaaay," I sang.

Another silence went ahead as Kathleen continued on eating her beloved pizzas until I broke the silence once again.

"Listen, I don't wanna go all Katherine Kavanagh on you but," I leaned closer to her and whisper, "Can't you see that Harry won't stop looking at you?"

She gave me the are-you-kidding-me look and laughed about it.

"Nice one, Chanel. Nice one."

"Seriously, though. I mean, look!"

From the very moment that Kathleen did took a glance at Harry and he gave her a smirk which made his dimples visible. Kathleen smiled quickly at him and looked away. She took another slice of pizza like it was nothing. But damn, she was blushing so hard.

"You might get fat, you know?" I reminded her.

"I got sick. I may or may not have loosen a few weight," she said as she grabbed her portfolio to go to the other room and get ready for the interview. "I need to go. Catch you up later."

"I'll just wait for Michael here. Okay, bye."

"Bye," she waved and exited the room along with her fellow journalists.


End file.
